Louverie
by Shinrin
Summary: Trois moments, au milieu de la Forêt, des regards qui changent et des chemins qui se mêlent.


**Arc : Louverie**

Alooors... A la base de Louverie, il y a des demandes diverses qui datent de Menous (oui, je sais, ça fait un bout de temps... ;;;) et puis... quelques ouvrages que j'ai lus pour me culturer... A la base, je ne voulais écrire que 'Apprivoiser le loup', et puis au final, j'ai fait une balade à Brocéliande et...

Et voilou ! Louverie est né ! Pour l'instant, seul le premier texte est dispo, mais... Les autres devraient suivre... D'ici trois grosses semaines... Ou un petit mois... ;;

**Note en cours d'écriture** : raaaahhhhh ! Ce fic est maudit ! Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de 'déchets' et de passages coupés que j'ai sur ce coup là... Si je réussis à aller jusqu'à la fin, ce sera un miracle...

**Note une fois fini** : ce fic est pas bêtalecté... Mpbbbbbb ! Revieeeeeens ! T'es oùùùùùù ? pleure C'est encore ton ordi qui fait des siennes ? s'inquiète

**Note une fois fini 2** : ce fic a été bêtalecté par ma soeur, du coup... _-.-_... Aouch. Ca a cassé dur. Bref, sur ses conseils, je me dois de rajouter un avertissement... Ne lisez pas si vous faites une forte allergie au naïf-voire-niais-si-vous-êtes-dans-un-mauvais-jour. Ah, et ne lisez pas non plus si vous êtes allergiques aux mâles-manquant-de-respect-à-la-gente-féminine.

**Disclaimer** : ils sont toujours à JK Rowling, mais pour pas qu'elle râle parce qu'on lui pique ses affaires, je lui dédicace ce fic ! La dédicace, c'est aussi parce que dans les sites qu'elle recommande sur son site perso, il y en a un où on parle un peu beaucoup de slash Remus/Sirius... ! Donc voilà, je crois qu'on a bien une preuve supplémentaire, JKR l'a confirmé, Remus et Sirius sont officiellement ensemble ! (D'autant que c'est confirmé, Sirius n'est pas marié ! kyahhhhh ! o !)

**Faire le bois**

_------------------------------------------------ _

_A un moment dans la vie, la nuit devient une porte vers d'autres univers. Des univers étrangement familiers, compréhensibles sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Des univers qui viennent contaminer la réalité._

_Et un matin, on s'éveille d'un rêve, et le monde est changé, par parcelles minuscules. Vous. Les autres. _

_Il y a ces envies qui vous prennent la gorge, sans savoir d'où elles viennent, mains invisibles qui agrippent et attirent vers des ombres de songes._

_Appel d'un monde inconnu, marcher sans savoir où se trouve le chemin. Peur de savoir où il mène._

_Aux rêves ? A l'enfer qu'on vous a toujours promis ? _

_Autre chose..._

_Lui._

_---------------_

Lorsque le soleil disparaît, la Forêt Interdite se transforme en une gigantesque tache d'ombre qui s'étend à perte de vue, autour du sanctuaire d'Hogwarts.

Les élèves ont interdiction de s'y rendre. De fait, le silence qui règne entre les arbres n'est jamais troublé par des voix humaines. Froissement du vent... Murmure sec des feuilles... Frisson des ailes de chauves-souris... Hululement vigilant d'une chouette... Bruits de sabots contre des rochers... Sifflement furieux d'un reptile... Eclair silencieux de crocs... Hurlement de joie féroce...

Débat sur la vie amoureuse de Sirius Black, Gryffondor de 5ème année.

_-_Et Jessica ? Elle est pas mal, Jessica, non ?

_-_Jessica Cornwall ? Jess-la-vache-à-lait ?

_-_Me dis pas qu'elle te plaît pas...!

_-_Désolé, Prongs, si j'avais envie d'une poupée gonflable, j'irai m'en acheter une à Pré-au-lard, il paraît qu'il y en a des très bien aux Bacchanales.

_-_...C'est vrai ? Elles coûtent combi... Eeeeh ! Ne détourne pas la conversation Paddie !

_-_Alors propose-moi quelque chose de mieux qu'une vache à lait.

_-_Tu deviens difficile, c'est pas croyable...

James réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-_C'est quand même pas parce que tu t'es pas remis d'avoir cassé avec Béryl ? Notre Paddie national a un chagrin d'am...

James ne put pas terminer sa phrase ; Sirius venait de lâcher une branche d'arbre sans prévenir, pour que Prongs se la mange en pleine figure.

_-_C'est moi qui ait cassé avec elle, Potter.

James soupira d'un air désespéré ; il se relança dans son numéro d'expert en vie amoureuse, mais son cinéma était un peu gâché parce qu'il se massait le nez d'une main.

_-_Ahlala... Mon pauvre Paddie... Je crois que je vais te faire piquer dans pas longtemps... C'est pas sain de pas vouloir d'une jolie, magnifique petite femelle qui te mange dans la main !

Sirius lança un regard dubitatif à son meilleur ami mais ce fut sa seule réaction. Un regard dubitatif et une moue peu convaincue. James mit 45 secondes à revenir à la charge.

_-_Bon allez, avoue... Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été avec Béryl ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel... Enfin quoi, on aurait quand même pu espérer que Prongs allait comprendre sans qu'il ait besoin de lui faire un dessin, non ?

...Ou... Peut-être pas. James continuait de le regarder avec un air vaguement inquiet.

Il soupira. En avant pour le dessin...

_-_Elle... était beaucoup trop passive...

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Attends, Jamie, tu me fais marcher, là ? Tu vois pas le problème ?... Elle faisait tout ce que je lui disais sans jamais protester !... C'était... J'avais l'impression de sortir avec Narcissa. Je te laisse imaginer l'horreur...

Il y eut un reniflement de mépris derrière lui, provenant exactement de l'endroit où James tentait d'arracher une mûre sauvage à des ronces peu coopératives. Une branche couverte d'épines passa à trois centimètres de la joue de Prongs, mais il réussit à attraper le petit fruit sans plus de difficultés.

_-_Tu es gravement atteint, Paddie... Moi, j'aimerais bien avoir une fille qui m'obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil...

_-_Ah oui ? Et si Evans ne s'énervait plus jamais ? Si elle passait son temps à acquiescer à tout ce que tu dis, même si c'est encore plus débile que d'habitude... ?

James s'accorda quelques instants pour considérer l'idée.

_-_Mmhhh... Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire...

Pendant un moment, Sirius crut qu'il allait enfin avoir la paix avec cette histoire, mais...

_-_N'empêche... Bon... D'accord, tu peux te permettre d'être sélectif... Mais y a des limites, là... Je me fais du souci pour toi, tu sais ? Tu vas finir par virer moine, à ce rythme là...

Si Sirius avait pu trouver une branche à cet instant, James aurait été en train de ramasser ses dents.

_-_...Bon, pour être honnête, je m'inquiète pas à ce point quand même, Paddie. Après tout, tu te l'es quand même tapée... Même si t'aurais pu mieux faire...

Et allez... James allait encore revenir là-dessus... Si ça faisait pas vingt fois que Potter lui rappelait que ses 'performances' avec une demoiselle avait largement dépassé celles de Sirius...

_-_N'empêche, Paddie... J'en reviens pas de t'avoir battu sur ce coup-là... ! Trois jours d'avance ! Et deux minutes de plus !

_-_Et Allyssa en a redemandé, oui, je sais, merci !

Sur quoi la discussion sembla close, parce qu'après un dernier coup d'oeil agacé, Sirius accéléra l'allure pour planter là James, et s'éloigner en direction de Remus, un peu plus loin sur le chemin.

Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête que Potter joue les entremetteurs ; il avait quinze ans bon sang ! Il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale lui-même, merci ! Mais non, ça, Prongs n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre !

Sirius avait largué Béryl trois mois auparavant. James lui avait laissé environ trois jours pour se remettre de cette rupture qui avait dû être teeeellement douloureuse (dixit Cécilia Evergreen, une Ravenclaw qui s'était proposée de le 'réconforter' et qu'il avait repoussée sans trop d'hésitation ; elle était beaucoup trop maquillée).

Passés les trois jours, James était revenu à la charge avec une liste de petites amies potentielles, qu'il avait classées selon divers critères, de la couleur des cheveux à la longueur des jambes en passant par les mensurations au millimètre près (aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait réussi à comprendre comment James avait pu se procurer ce genre d'informations, et Maître Prongs voulait apparemment garder son précieux secret pour lui).

Sirius avait vaguement jeté un coup d'oeil aux listes avant de les jeter dans la cheminée de la Grande Salle. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit pour que James saisisse le message.

Il étouffa un grognement de colère et accéléra encore l'allure. Crétin de Prongs... Crétin de Prongs qui ne comprenait jamais rien... Crétin de Prongs qui n'en loupait pas une... Qui se débrouillait toujours pour leur dégotter des plans foireux...

Parce qu'après tout, c'était de la faute de James qu'ils se retrouvaient tous là, errant dans la Forêt Interdite, à trois heures du matin.

Deux jours seulement après la Pleine Lune.

Il regarda la silhouette grise de Remus, devant lui. Le garçon avançait lentement, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour prendre appui sur un tronc d'arbre ou passer une main sur son épaule.

Sirius retînt une grimace. Malgré les soins de Madame Pomfrey, la plaie qui déchirait le haut du corps de Moony était restée douloureuse. Pas étonnant...

Pendant la transformation, dans un dernier soubresaut de rage et de douleur, le loup avait planté ses crocs dans sa propre chair, avait mordu, arraché la peau, les muscles, brisé l'os de la clavicule.

Tout s'était passé trop vite.

Quand Padfoot et Prongs avaient réussi à se ressaisir, le loup était déjà en train de partir, et Remus s'était écroulé au sol, un croissant de lune noir sur l'épaule, des dentelles de sang sur le torse. Son corps nu était mortellement pâle, agité de tremblements ; il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Sirius et James étaient passés en forme humaine, avaient échangé un regard horrifié, puis s'étaient activés pour soigner le jeune homme. Un sort de soin pour enrayer l'hémorragie, des couvertures réchauffées autour du corps si faible, si blanc... Et puis des branches de bois pour construire une civière que tirerait Prongs.

Plus tard, une fois Remus en sécurité dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils avaient réalisé une chose : si Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail n'avaient pas été là... Si le loup avait été seul... Il aurait tué Remus.

Quand ils avaient compris ça, ils étaient restés sans rien dire, allongés sur leurs lits, jusqu'à ce que l'école se réveille, et qu'il soit temps de retourner à une vie normale, ordinaire, où les gens avec qui vous vivez ne risquent pas de se tuer tous les mois.

Encore plus tard, ils s'étaient rendus compte d'autre chose.

James avait perdu sa chaîne.

Son collier de famille. Une chaîne en or tressé d'orichalque. Un des trésors que les mâles de la famille Potter se transmettaient de père en fils. La légende familiale clamait que cette chaîne était le garant de leur fertilité et de leur virilité. Et James l'avait perdue.

Les dizaines de futurs Potter Juniors venaient de disparaître dans le néant.

James était soudain devenu très pâle.

Il avait fallu plus d'un quart d'heure à Sirius pour le convaincre de ne pas rester effondré par terre, le front couvert d'une sueur glacée. Quand Prongs avait finalement fini par accepter l'idée que sa vie n'était peut-être pas encore foutue, ils étaient allés directement à leur dortoir, préparer un plan d'action.

Remus était allongé sur son lit, le teint gris, de longues traces sombres sous les yeux. Tout le côté droit de sa chemise de nuit blanche était maculé de traces rouges. Il avait ouvert les yeux quand ils étaient entrés ; il avait souri.

Les Maraudeurs avaient fait semblant de ne pas voir l'état catastrophique de Remus.

Ils avaient discuté et réfléchi ensemble ; une demi-heure plus tard, ils tenaient la seule explication possible : James avait perdu la chaîne la nuit précédente, quand il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine pour porter secours à Remus.

Prongs avait rapidement retrouvé un état normal.

Debout dans la pièce, il allait et venait en mettant sur pieds une grande expédition pour aller récupérer le précieux collier. Il souriait d'un air surexcité, tout ça n'était qu'une autre aventure, après tout, et il aurait bientôt récupéré son trésor familial, son charme de mâle et ses visions de marmots aux cheveux noirs sautant sur les genoux de leur père.

James avait continué de délirer joyeusement pendant un bout de temps ; Peter le suivait des yeux avec un air subjugué, mais Sirius avait fini par ne plus écouter. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeils à Remus, étendu sur son lit ; Moony avait l'air maigre, fragile, presque transparent.

Puis Remus s'était redressé, lentement, et Sirius avait détourné les yeux précipitamment, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Et Remus avait annoncé qu'il voulait faire partie de l'Opération « Retour de la virilité de James ». Et pas seulement en tant que correspondant local à Hogwarts. Il voulait les accompagner dans la Forêt.

James en était resté bouche bée.

Ils l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds, un peu embêtés, mais Remus avait ajouté que c'était sa faute si James avait perdu ce collier, et que ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'aide pas à le retrouver. Il eut un sourire fatigué, et s'écroula sur son oreiller, en déclarant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir la Forêt avec des yeux humains.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence parfait, avant que James ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser des larmes, puis déclare avec un sourire éclatant qu'ils étaient tous des amis fantastiques, et que pour les remercier, Sirius serait le parrain de l'aîné des Potter juniors, Remus aurait le cadet, et Peter le troisième.

Vu l'air extatique de James, il venait sans doute de leur faire un présent inestimable. Sirius avait soupiré.

Ils avaient laissé passer une nuit, pour reprendre leurs forces après la nuit blanche qu'avait occasionnée la pleine lune, et puis ils étaient partis à la recherche de la chaîne.

A trois mètres devant lui, Remus venait de s'arrêter, une main crispée sur son épaule. Sirius grommela.

_-_Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas venir...

Deux yeux mêlés d'ambre se posèrent sur lui, et il y eut un sourire fin et blanc au milieu des ombres.

_-_Mais un Maraudeur ne fait...

_-_...jamais ce qu'on lui dit, je sais. Mais là, c'est de la connerie...

_-_Et c'est Sirius Padfoot Black qui dit ça... Il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir des poules...

Au lieu de répliquer, Sirius tendit le bras vers l'autre garçon, et Remus vînt prendre appui sur lui pour continuer à marcher.

Il sentait les hanches fines contre lui, le poids sur son épaule, le corps à peine tiède. Il passa un bras autour du garçon pour le rapprocher encore, le soutenir, le garder ; il lui semblait que Remus allait s'écrouler, tomber, être avalé par la forêt.

Ils avancèrent comme ça un moment, et puis Remus lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin :

_-_Tu ne restes pas avec James ?

Le caillou dans lequel Sirius venait de taper alla s'écraser dans les fougères.

_-_James me gonfle.

_-_Il continue de chercher une remplaçante pour Béryl ?

On entendait presque le sourire moqueur de Moony.

_-_S'il me sort encore un nom de « parfaite candidate », je lui fais brouter son balai.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence. Il sentait le bras gauche de Remus, enroulé autour de son cou, la main qui se crispait sur sa cape, de temps en temps, quand le sol devenait un peu plus inégal.

_-_Et... Tu as... l'intention de sortir avec une fille en particulier ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à Remus. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Que James le bassine avec ça, passe encore, mais Moony... !

Autant couper court à la conversation dès maintenant.

_-_Pas pour l'instant.

_-_Tu sais... Même si tu n'en as pas envie... Si tu trouvais quelqu'un, James te laisserait tranquille...

Oooohhhh... Pas bête, ça...

_-_La difficulté étant de trouver quelqu'un, Moony. Parce que même si c'est pour faire plaisir à Jamie, je ne vais pas sortir avec la dernière des courges non plus, hein... Imagine que je me retrouve avec une version féminine de Peter...

Un petit rire flotta dans le noir, et Sirius se détendit. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de Remus.

_-_Bon... Padfoot... La première étape, c'est de définir le profil type qui t'attire, je pense. Alors...Voyons voir... A quoi ressemble la femme idéale, pour toi ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ça. Il devait avouer que... Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Quand James partait dans ses délires « la femme idéale est rousse aux yeux verts », il le laissait décrire la perfection faite femme, mais ne cherchait jamais à participer à la description... En fait, il n'avait jamais eu envie de participer. Ca semblait tellement... inintéressant... Enfin... S'il devait vraiment décrire un profil en particulier... Hmmm...

_-_Belle, je suppose. Avec du charme. Et sans ces gros trucs monstrueux qui font baver James.

Malgré l'obscurité, il sentit le regard perplexe de Moony posé sur lui. D'accord... Peut-être que ça méritait une toute petite explication...

_-_Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des seins de la taille d'un œuf de dragon.

Sirius espéra que James n'entendait pas leur conversation, parce que sinon, il allait leur tomber dessus en criant que Sirius n'avait aucun goût, ne savait pas voir un bon coup quand on le lui foutait sous le nez, et que les rondeurs féminines étaient ce qui rendaient les filles si... intéressantes, les « formes généreuses, accueillantes », les « plis doux », et autres joyeusetés.

Remus, lui, ne semblait pas choqué du blasphème que Sirius venait de proférer. Il récapitula d'un ton clinique, où perçait une ombre de moquerie :

_-_Donc il te faut quelqu'un assez joli, aux rondeurs pas trop marquées... Mais tout ceci, Mr Padfoot, ne sont que de vagues indices bassement matérialistes... Quelques exigences pour ce qui est du caractère ?

Sirius décida d'ignorer le fait que Moony se fichait clairement de lui. Au moins, cette petite conversation détournait l'attention du jeune homme de la marche pénible à travers la Forêt.

_-_Je ne veux pas d'une courge.

_-_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Paddie...

_-_Mais je ne veux pas non plus quelqu'un qui connaisse par coeur le Parfait Précis du Programme d'Hogwarts... Pas envie de passer mes soirées sur des exos d'Arithmancie...

_-_Il faut un juste milieu dans tout, c'est vrai... Autre chose ?

Sirius serra les dents.

_-_Hors de question que je sorte avec une Sang-Pur. Ni une Serpentard. Ca ferait trop plaisir à ma mère de savoir que je suis « rentré dans le rang ». Je l'entends d'ici, cette vieille f...

_-_Du calme, Padfoot... Pas de Sang-Pur, c'est d'accord...

_-_Ni de Serpentard.

_-_Bien... Pas de Serpentard.

_-_Et je... Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui soit trop superficiel...

_-_Superficiel ?

_-_Je veux quelqu'un qui sache que suivre un match de Quidditch est plus important que se remaquiller !

_-_Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi James n'arrive pas à te trouver quelqu'un... Tu es vraiment exigeant, tu sais ?

_-_Vous avez décidé de fonder un club, James et toi ?

Remus voulut répliquer quelque chose, un commentaire amusé, sans doute, mais ce fut un gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sirius jura entre ses dents et stoppa immédiatement, le coeur battant. Il déposa le jeune homme sur une souche d'arbre à moitié pourrie, et commença à l'examiner, passant sa main sur son front.

_-_Moony, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Une petite grimace contrite passa sur le visage de Remus.

_-_Ca va... C'est juste... Mon pied a fait la connaissance d'une racine...

Sirius se sentit soudain soulagé, et... bêtement mal à l'aise. Il se dépêcha d'ôter ses mains du front de Remus. Il réprima l'envie de serrer le

garçon contre lui. Moony avait du trouver sa réaction exagérée, pas virile du tout. Alors... Mieux valait tourner tout ça à la plaisanterie...

_-_Pffff... Tu es vraiment trop douillet...

Il réinstalla le corps de Remus contre le sien, et ils se remirent à marcher.

_-_Douillet ? Très bien... Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez, Mr Black... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'Alicia Cooper ?

Et merde... Sirius avait vaguement espéré que cette discussion était close... Enfin...

Il chercha dans son esprit un petit moment avant de réussir à se souvenir d'Alicia.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment mignonne, avec ses petits yeux noisette, et puis elle avait juste ce qu'il fallait de poitrine, des petits seins qu'on devinait sous la chemise de son uniforme, et des soutiens gorges roses et...

Minute. Comment il connaissait la couleur de ses... ?

...Oups.

_-_Je suis déjà sorti avec elle, Moony.

Une note indéfinissable passa dans la voix de Remus, avant de disparaître aussitôt.

_-_Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. C'était quand ?

_-_Pendant les dernières vacances. Il y avait une fête chez les parents de James, et on l'a rencontrée là-bas.

_-_Ca a duré longtemps ?

Encore la même petite nuance presque... douloureuse ?

_-_Quatre ou cinq jours, je crois... Le temps que je décide que je n'étais pas intéressé. Elle n'avait aucun humour...

_-_Oh...

Puis Remus sembla se reprendre, et le ton de sa voix redevint léger :

_-_Alors je suppose qu'Alicia est éliminée de la liste, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius grogna un assentiment. De toute façon, vu la réaction de la jeune fille après qu'il lui ait dit qu'ils « s'étaient bien amusés, mais que mieux valait en rester là », il était clair que si il l'approchait à moins de dix mètres, il risquait sa peau.

_-_Ahlala... Qui va-t-on pouvoir te trouver... ? Qui corresponde à tes critères et qui ait en plus de l'humour... Hmmm... Lily Evans est chasse gardée, alors... Je ne vois qu'une seule personne...

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

_-_Qui ça ?

Remus attendit quelques secondes, histoire de laisser durer le suspens.

_-_Alors, Moony ? Qui ?

_-_Moi... !

Vu le rire qui agitait son corps, Remus trouvait la plaisanterie très drôle ; Sirius ne réussit qu'à émettre un petit rire figé. Au bout d'un moment, Remus sembla remarquer le silence de Sirius ; il lui jeta un regard un peu étonné.

_-_Mes blagues sont mauvaises à ce point ?

Sirius s'abstint de répondre.

_-_Bon... Je m'excuse.

Une ombre de culpabilité passa en Sirius en entendant la note blessée qui résonnait dans ces mots, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Remus continuait à parler.

_-_Mais tu dois reconnaître qu'à part Lily Evans, il n'y a aucune fille à Hogwarts qui corresponde à ta description. Et comme James te tuera si tu poses ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur Lily...

_-_Si elle ne m'a pas tué avant... Elle me déteste presque autant que James. Cette idiote d'Evans... Qui voudrait d'une tigresse déchaînée, de toute faç... ?

_-_Vous parlez de Lily, là ?

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient même pas entendu James se faufiler derrière eux. Prongs avait sa baguette à la main. Ils échangèrent une grimace, et Sirius jugea préférable de changer de conversation.

_-_Prongs... ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là. Quelle direction on doit prendre, à ton avis ?

Pendant un moment, ils crurent que James allait continuer de défendre son élue, et qu'ils auraient un James râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le dos. Mais le jeune homme remballa sa baguette, et tendit le doigt vers un énorme chêne, comme s'il avait complètement oublié le problème de l'honneur bafoué de sa Lily. Mieux valait préserver les futures générations de petits Potters.

_-_Je me rappelle de ce gros truc. On est passés devant un peu avant que Moony ne se retransforme... Donc en continuant dans cette direction, on devrait réussir à trouver l'endroit où je suis redevenu humain... Et du coup, on devrait retrouver le gage de ma virilité !

Juste derrière eux, il y eut un FLOC et un petit cri paniqué.

James se tourna juste à temps pour réussir à rattraper Peter. Wormtail semblait incapable de se déplacer dans la forêt sans trébucher, se prendre les pieds dans des ronces ou perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver tête la première dans une flaque de boue.

Peter leva sur James des yeux humides de gratitude, et ses mains restèrent agrippées sur le bras de James comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Le bas de son pantalon dégoulinait d'un jus brun sombre. Sirius soupira et envoya un regard entendu à James, qui roula des yeux.

_-_Je comprends vraiment pas, Wormtail... C'est pourtant pas compliqué... Il suffit de marcher que sur les grosses racines... Au moins t'éviteras les flaques.

Peter gémit d'un air misérable.

_-_Mais il y a de la mousse sur les racines, c'est glissant...!

Sirius retînt un grognement. Quel temps ils pouvaient perdre avec Peter ! Peut-être qu'ils feraient mieux de l'abandonner là, tiens ! Ils s'épargneraient des heures et des heures de chignouseries très pénibles. Ou alors...

_-_Je me demande si ce serait pas mieux que tu te transformes en rat, et qu'on te balade comme ça...

Mais Peter n'eut pas l'air emballé par cette idée.

Ils ne maîtrisaient leurs pouvoirs d'Animagus que depuis trois mois, et il était donc conseillé de ne se limiter qu'à des transformations occasionnelles. Au cas où.

En plus, Peter continuait d'être assez méfiant par rapport à la transformation : il avait peur de rater la transformation inverse, et de finir bloqué dans le corps d'un rat pour le restant de ses jours. Ce qui ne serait pas une énorme perte pour l'humanité. Mais quand Sirius avait émis ce point de vue, Remus avait eu un regard presque déçu ; Sirius s'était senti assez mal pour ne pas insister.

Après tout, si Peter n'était pas content de cette transformation, c'était son problème.

Ils reprirent leur progression dans la direction qu'avait indiquée James.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Peter, qui avait pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée faillit piquer du nez dans un massif de fougères, demanda :

_-_On n'aurait pas pu attendre que le jour se lève pour y aller ? Je ne vois presque pas où je mets les pieds...

_-_Super idée, Wormtail... Tu veux qu'on demande à Mac Gonagall et Hagrid de venir avec nous, pendant qu'on y est ?

Vu le ton de James, si Peter répondait à cette question, Prongs se chargerait lui-même de le noyer dans la prochaine flaque de boue. Peut-être que Sirius l'aiderait...

_-_Mais on pourrait même pas avoir un peu de lumière ? Juste un Lumos et...

_-_Bon sang, Wormtail ! Combien de fois il va falloir te...

Avec un soupir, Remus décida enfin d'intervenir :

_-_Ce que Sirius essaie de t'expliquer, Peter, c'est qu'avec de la lumière, on risque de se faire remarquer par des choses... peu fréquentables.

_-_Oh.

Suite à quoi Peter se contenta de continuer d'avancer et de trébucher en silence.

Ils dépassèrent le grand chêne, atteignirent une clairière, continuèrent en direction du nord pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que James se fige, arrivé devant un arbre aux branches tordues en tout sens. Peter et Remus retinrent leur souffle.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de vieux sang ; Sirius eut presque l'impression d'y déceler une note particulière, qui lui rappelait presque celle du sang de Remus. Il y avait aussi une odeur indéfinissable, quelque chose d'humide et de musqué, d'un peu plus étrange encore que les parfums habituels de la Forêt.

L'odeur de l'inconnu, quelque chose d'intimidant et d'excitant à la fois, qui vous faisait vaguement hésiter avant de continuer. Parce qu'une fois que le premier pas serait fait, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible.

Mais évidemment, les Maraudeurs ne s'embarrassaient pas avec ce genre d'hésitations poufsouffliennes ; James avança vers l'arbre sans un regard en arrière. Sirius le suivit sans hésiter entraînant Remus toujours appuyé à ses côtés. Une espèce d'excitation sombre montait dans ses veines.

James contempla l'arbre un moment, les poings sur les hanches avant de déclarer d'un ton catégorique.

_-_C'est là. C'est là qu'on s'est arrêté pour aider Moony. J'ai forcément perdu mon collier dans ce coin...

Sur un hochement de tête ; ils se dispersèrent pour fouiller individuellement le terrain. Sirius voulut rester avec Remus pour continuer à lui servir d'appui, mais le jeune homme insista pour se débrouiller seul. Sirius s'éloigna de son côté, mais se débrouilla pour que le loup-garou ne disparaisse pas de son champ de vision.

Ils ratissaient le terrain depuis un quart d'heure quand James poussa un cri de triomphe et s'agenouilla au pied de l'arbre à la silhouette tordue.

_-_Là ! Là ! Il est là, je le vois !

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se serrèrent autour de lui, tordant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le précieux collier.

Posée sur un coussin de mousse, sous cinquante centimètres d'une toile d'araignée de racines, reposait la chaîne que les Potters mâles chérissaient plus que la bannière de leur équipe de Quidditch favorite.

James tenta d'abord de récupérer son bien grâce à un sort de Leviosa, mais le collier resta sourd à ses appels. Apparemment, la magie était un peu perturbée dans cet endroit de la Forêt. Peut-être que l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait ici était uniquement due à ça... Bon... Eh ben, il allait falloir y aller à la mode Moldue. Pas de bol.

James se tordit désespérément le bras pour essayer d'atteindre le collier, mais ses bras devaient pour cela contourner le réseau inextricable de racines, ce qui s'avéra quasi-impossible. Ses doigts ne réussissaient même pas à effleurer le ruban de métal. L'arbre avait décidé de garder ce trésor de virilité pour lui.

Prongs lutta avec acharnement pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Sirius se lassa rapidement de le voir se démener comme un beau diable, et se laissa tomber à terre. Autant poireauter assis. Remus s'installa près de lui, et Peter ne tarda pas à les imiter. Et ils attendirent. Et attendirent.

La lutte héroïque du Potter contre les Forces de la Nature dura une éternité, mais James finit par se déclarer vaincu. Il se redressa en serrant les dents, la voix quasi-tremblante de frustration.

_-_J'en ai marre ! C'est impossible ! Je vais jamais récupérer ce truc ! Ma vie est foutue !

Il resta un moment à contempler la silhouette de l'arbre qui le narguait. Puis une étincelle de vie sembla le traverser et il se jeta sur Peter avec un regard dément.

_-_Peter Petey Pete ! Ta cravate ! Tu as ta cravate ?

Peter pâlit, et hocha négativement la tête.

_-_Il faisait froid alors... J'ai préféré mon pull plutôt qu'une chemise... Euh... C'est grave ?

James s'effondra au sol avec un grognement de désespoir.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec une cravate ?

_-_J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu... Je ne sais pas... Essayer de faire une cane à pêche... Et récupérer ce collier à la...

_-_Je note que soudainement, ce collier n'est plus l'inestimable trésor de tes ancêtres.

Les épaules de James tombèrent encore plus. Il était l'incarnation du désespoir.

_-_Si Peter avait sa cravate, j'aurais pu me pendre...

Sirius le laissa cuver sa déprime pendant trois bonnes secondes avant de se décider à venir le sauver. Après tout, James était son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dans cet état là.

_-_Bon allez, Jamie, on se secoue ! Après tout, impossible n'est pas Maraudeur !

Il se releva d'un bond et bomba légèrement le torse en sentant qu'il était redevenu le centre d'attention de ses amis. Avec un sourire en coin, il sortit sa baguette, releva ses manches, et se dressa face à l'arbre preneur d'otages.

_-_Vois-tu Jamie, ce qui te pose problème, c'est ce tas de brindilles... Donc... Je propose de faire disparaître le problème à la source... Quelqu'un a envie d'un feu de bois ?

Derrière lui, il y eut un hoquet de surprise et une exclamation étranglée.

_-_Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Mais Sirius n'avait pas envie d'entendre Remus lui faire la morale sur ce qui était sensé et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il fallait agir. Maintenant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'arbre tordu.

_-_Incend...

Après, tout alla très vite.

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, il y eut un éclair de lumière, un souffle d'air et soudain Sirius se retrouva projeté au sol, sonné, incapable de respirer. Des milliers d'étoiles laiteuses brouillèrent sa vision.

Un silence de mort régnait autour de lui. Il se demanda s'il était devenu sourd. Puis une créature hurla dans le lointain, et il se rendit compte que non, il n'avait pas perdu son ouïe. C'était la forêt qui s'était tue.

Les étoiles s'effacèrent. Il leva les yeux. Et il comprit d'où venait ce poids sur sa poitrine.

Au-dessus de lui, assis sur son estomac, se tenait un jeune homme. Un visage à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Un buisson de cheveux verts, dont les mèches folles se mêlaient à une couronne de branches et de feuilles mortes. Des yeux comme de la sève liquide, un regard vif et curieux. Une peau d'un brun clair...

Et un corps complètement nu, dans le froid du soir.

Sirius eut un sursaut et essaya de se dégager, mais l'autre l'empêcha de se relever.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... ce...

Il jeta un regard mi-irrité, mi-paniqué, au garçon installé à califourchon sur lui. L'autre se contenta de lui faire un énorme sourire. Ses dents étaient aussi blanches que les nuages d'été.

_-_Vous alliez complètement détruire mon arbre, alors je devais intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Les Maraudeurs le fixaient avec des yeux ronds, et il continua de sourire d'un air ravi, une étincelle au fond des yeux. On avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin surexcité.

Il se passa encore quelques instants avant James réussisse à retrouver sa langue.

_-_Sirius... Je crois qu'on a dégotté un Faune...

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce que les deux garçons pensaient. Pitiéééé... Les Faunes étaient des créatures un peu trop...spéciales. Quand ils les avaient étudiés en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tous les spécimens étaient soit un brin éméchés, soit en rut. Bref, c'était le genre de créatures dont Remus et Peter pouvaient se passer.

D'un autre côté... Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être un Faune comme les autres. D'abord, il avait une apparence entièrement humaine, et non mi-humaine, mi-animale. Il avait une... une beauté que n'avaient pas les Faunes. Ensuite, il avait l'air de se tenir assez convenablement. Et il ne semblait ni saoul ni particulièrement obsédé. En fait, ça faisait même deux minutes qu'il était juché sur Sirius, et il n'essayait apparemment pas d'en profiter. C'était sans doute bon signe... Enfin... Sirius l'espérait.

Sans prévenir, le Faune quitta d'un bond son estomac. Une fois debout, il passa de l'un à l'autre des Maraudeurs d'une démarche souple et vive. Il tourna autour de Remus en le regardant des pieds à la tête, et ses yeux ambrés riaient. Il regarda James avec une moue moqueuse, et envoya un clin d'oeil à Peter, qui battait en retraite au fur et à mesure que le faune s'approchait de lui.

Finalement, il retourna près de Sirius, et se laissa tomber à côté de Padfoot, qui le regarda avec méfiance ; il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce truc se jette à nouveau sur lui.

Le Faune l'ignora, redressa sa couronne de branches, et, d'un coup, déclara :

_-_Je suis Sylvian ! Enchanté !

Sur quoi il s'inclina un peu en avant, comme s'il participait à une présentation officielle, au Ministère.

L'attitude cérémonieuse fut abandonnée une seconde après. Le Faune se laissa retomber en arrière, pour prendre appui sur ses mains, et il les fixa, tête penchée sur le côté, l'air d'attendre une réponse. On entendit James déglutir, puis finir par articuler :

_-_On est... enchantés, nous aussi, mais... Comme il se fait tard, on va récupérer mon collier, et on va rentrer, d'accord... euh... Sylvian ?

_-_Ton collier ?... Tu parles de cette chose de métal que vous avez laissé tomber dans mon arbre ?

James eut soudain l'air méfiant. Il hocha la tête lentement.

_-_C'est ça... Et on est venus le récupérer...

Le Faune sembla considérer l'idée pendant un instant, et les garçons retinrent leur souffle. C'était là qu'on allait voir si Sylvian était un Faune comme les autres, et s'il allait falloir se battre avec lui pendant dix minutes avant de réussir à le stupéfixer, histoire qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant qu'ils récupèreraient le bien de Prongs..

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut une éternité, le Faune finit par relever la tête vers eux.

_-_Mais vous l'avez laissé tomber. Maintenant, c'est à mon arbre.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards vaguement las. James avait l'air prêt à craquer nerveusement.

Il y eut un soupir sur la droite de Sirius, et la voix calme de Remus s'éleva au milieu du silence tendu :

_-_Hmmm... Sylvian... Est-ce que tu serais prêt à échanger ce collier contre quelque chose ?

Le Faune eut une petite moue hésitante ; il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arbre.

_-_Je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui demande...

Il resta silencieux un moment, yeux fermés, air concentré. De temps à autres, sa bouche tremblait ; on avait l'impression qu'il murmurait. Au bout d'une minute, son visage finit par s'éclairer.

_-_Je peux choisir n'importe quoi ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Remus, qui eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Mais malgré un temps d'hésitation, il finit par acquiescer. Le sourire du Faune s'élargit jusqu'à prendre des proportions inhumaines.

_-_D'accord ! Ca a l'air d'être une bonne idée ! Voyons voir... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais choisir... ?

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse de cheveux verts, et se gratta le crâne. Sirius préféra ne pas penser à toutes les bestioles qui pouvaient avoir élu domicile dans cette masse de cheveux. Il était hors de question que ce truc l'approche.

_-_Vous habitez où ?

A ce stade de la conversation, James avait retrouvé assez d'espoir pour reprendre son rôle habituel de porte-parole.

_-_A Hogwarts, on est en cinquième année, et...

_-_Hogwarts ! Fantastique ! J'ai toujours voulu y aller !

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer. Cet espèce de dégénéré ne pensait quand même pas qu'ils allaient l'amener à Hogwarts, non ? Un Faune ! Non mais ça va pas la tête !

James fronça les sourcils, voyant visiblement dans quelle direction la conversation s'embarquait.

_-_Ah... Bin, je sais pas si...

_-_Lequel d'entre vous dormira avec moi ? Le brun qui sent le loup ?

Cette fois, le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, mais il réussit miraculeusement à s'empêcher de sauter sur le Faune pour l'étriper.

_-_Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de petit pervers, il n'est pas question qu'on te ramène à Hogwarts... !

Le Faune eut un sourire réjouit.

_-_Ca t'embête que je dorme avec le brun qui sent le loup ?

_-_Que... Pas du tout !... Mais on ne va pas se taper une cochonnerie de Faune obsédé à l'école !

La lueur amusée disparut presque aussitôt des yeux dorés. Sylvian se releva, croisa les bras, et regarda Sirius de haut, mâchoire serrée.

_-_J'ai le droit de demander ce que je veux ! Celui qui sent le loup l'a dit !

Sirius manqua de se relever pour aller lui enfoncer sa baguette au fond de la gorge, mais James réussit à le maintenir à terre. Pas de bol. Il faudrait qu'il travaille ses départs au quart de tour, à l'avenir.

Seulement même s'il ne pouvait pas commettre un meurtre dans l'immédiat, il lui restait quand même de quoi agresser l'adversaire...

_-_Je préfère me faire tuer plutôt que de faire les quatre volontés d'une pourriture de...

Les yeux verts brillèrent plus fort, et un bruissement bizarre passa dans l'air. La forêt semblait se réveiller, soudain. Elle avait l'air menaçante.

_-_Ca peut s'arranger...

Sirius faillit ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une volée d'insultes au nez du Faune, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient les Maraudeurs, et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas se laisser impressionner par un jeune Faune de rien du tout, mais un regard de Moony le convainquit de se taire.

Remus soupira, et fit un pas en avant.

_-_Et si on demandait à ton arbre ce qu'il en pense ?

L'ambiance oppressante retomba aussitôt.

Sirius faillit pousser un cri de triomphe. Il y avait encore une toute petite chance de décourager le Faune de les suivre jusqu'à l'école.

D'un autre côté, si cet arbre avait le mauvais goût de vouloir garder la babiole de James, il ne prendrait peut-être pas la meilleure décision possible...

Sans quitter les humains des yeux, le Faune recula vers son arbre. Sa démarche avait un quelque chose de félin ; il restait sur ses gardes, apparemment.

Arrivé près de l'arbre, il posa une main sur l'écorce, et ferma les yeux. Son visage prit à nouveau cet air d'étrange concentration. Il fronça les sourcils, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un argument silencieux. Finalement il ôta sa main du tronc et retourna aux Maraudeurs avec un soupir boudeur.

_-_Aescule dit qu'il préfère que je reste avec lui. Donc, il faut que je demande autre chose.

Pendant que les Maraudeurs se faisaient discrètement des signes de victoire, le faune grommela des phrases quasi inaudibles, où il était question de cousins qui auraient très bien pu se charger de surveiller un arbre, à près tout, un de plus, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour eux...

Sirius se retenait à grand peine de se moquer ouvertement de la créature.

Mais heureusement, dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit que ça n'était pas le moment de faire foirer toute la négociation en provoquant la créature. Moony avait l'air tendu, guettant les réactions du Faune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure ; il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas un impair. Quant à Jamie... S'ils repartaient sans le trésor familial, Prongs allait sans doute lui faire regretter d'être né...

Le Faune s'assit sur les racines, paumes appuyées contre l'écorce, et ferma à demi les yeux. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière de manière quasi imperceptible.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

_-_J'ai trouvé ! Et vous ne pourrez pas refuser ça !

Les garçons le regardèrent avec méfiance. Il les ignora.

_-_Je veux de l'ambroisie.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis finalement, comme plus personne ne disait rien, Peter s'éclaircit la gorge, et jeta un regard hésitant à James. Qui regarda Remus. Qui commençait à être vraiment pris de court.

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui résuma la pensée générale :

_-_De l'ambroisie ? Et on est censés trouver ça où ?

Le Faune eut à nouveau un grand sourire. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_-_Un poulain est né chez les centaures, il y a environ vingt lunes. Et il a survécu. Il grandit bien... Parce que le clan lui fait boire du nectar d'ambroisie. Il en a une pleine gourde autour du cou... Il suffit de la lui emprunter...

Si les Maraudeurs ne poussèrent pas un soupir de désespoir général, ce fut uniquement pour sauver l'honneur. Mais Peter mit le doigt sur le principal problème :

_-_Mais si les centaures nous prennent en train de voler leur ambroisie, ils vont nous tuer !

Sylvian leur lança un regard rusé.

_-_Vous pouvez aussi m'amener à Hogwarts, vous savez...

Piégés. Ils étaient piégés.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas spécialement enchantés de devoir obéir à un Faune, mais... Ca leur permettrait de récupérer le collier. Et ça pouvait être intéressant de rendre une petite visite aux centaures...

Prongs se passa deux fois la main dans les cheveux, et finit par acquiescer.

_-_Très bien. Marché conclu. On t'apporte l'ambroisie, tu nous rends le collier.

Le Faune eut l'air assez content de lui ; il entreprit de serrer la main des quatre garçons, sans doute pour sceller leur accord. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour cesser de secouer énergiquement la main de James, et à peu près aussi longtemps pour laisser Remus, qu'il abandonna après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur sa joue. Peter lui serra la main du bout des doigts, en veillant à placer entre eux une distance de sécurité assez confortable. Sirius montra les dents et grogna quand le Faune fit mine de l'approcher.

Une fois ce petit cérémonial achevé, ils commencèrent à s'organiser.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

_-_Il reste quand même une difficulté... Comment peut-on retrouver un poulain au milieu d'hectares de forêt, et avant que le jour se lève ?

Sirius allait répondre que l'odorat de Padfoot ferait très bien l'affaire, mais le Faune se redressa soudain.

Sylvian passa deux doigts dans sa bouche, rejeta la tête en arrière, et poussa un puissant sifflement, un bruit grave, comme le bruit du vent. Il attendit quelques secondes, le nez au vent, et puis finalement, il se tendit, tourna la tête vers le nord. Des branches d'arbre s'agitèrent, et le Faune prit un petit air satisfait.

_-_Le clan se regroupe à cinq kilomètres, au nord. C'est leur assemblée mensuelle, il arrive des centaures de tous les coins. Il doit être au milieu de tous les autres.

_-_Génial.

James ignora le commentaire, et prit son allure de chef de guerre.

_-_Bon... On a les objectifs de la mission, on a localisé la cible, je propose qu'on parte tout de suite. Plus vite on aura réglé tout ça, plus vite je récupèrerai ce collier.

Ils faillirent partir ; faillirent seulement.

Avant qu'ils puissent s'en aller, le Faune décida de faire des siennes. Il se jeta soudain contre Remus, deux bras bruns s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Moony, deux mains s'accrochèrent à son pull avec une possessivité sensuelle.

Il leur fallut deux secondes pour réussir à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Quand le cerveau de Sirius se remit à fonctionner, il tenta de se jeter sur Remus pour le libérer du pervers, mais, encore une fois, James réussit à l'immobiliser, et à lui murmurer un « Ne fous pas tout en l'air » entre ses dents serrées.

Remus restait paralysé, le faune toujours nu collé contre son dos. Il regardait la créature d'un air mal assuré.

Sylvian n'avait plus l'air d'un gosse hyperactif et vaguement lunatique. A présent, il ressemblait beaucoup plus aux Faunes qu'ils avaient étudiés en cours. Son regard avait un quelque chose de dangereux. Mais Remus ne bougeait pas.

Sirius les regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi Remus ne luttait-il pas pour se dégager ? Pourquoi laissait-il ce... ce danger public le toucher ?...

Il ne réussit à trouver qu'une seule explication : la blessure qui déchirait l'épaule de Remus devait l'empêcher de bouger, de se battre. Il serra les poings. Si seulement James le laissait aller aider Moony... Ils n'allaient quand même pas laisser cette chose se taper Remus juste pour une connerie de collier, non ?

Le Faune regardait Sirius en souriant, ses mains toujours bien accrochées à Remus.

_-_Je veux que le brun qui sent le loup reste ici, avec moi. Comme ça, je serai sûr que vous reviendrez... Et si les centaures vous piétinent, il me restera quand même quelqu'un avec qui m'amuser...

Cette fois, Remus eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il avait reçu une légère décharge d'électricité. Sirius lutta pour se dégager de la prise de James.

_-_Vire tes mains, espèce de dégénéré !

Le sourire du Faune s'élargit, et son corps ondula contre celui de Moony.

_-_Pourquoi ça te gêne à ce point que je joue avec le loup ?

Il y eut un moment de silence général.

Sirius sentait quelque chose comme du métal glacé parcourir ses veines. Et le Faune continua.

_-_Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si je m'occupais de tes deux autres amis, pas vrai ?

Quand Sirius répondit, ce fut d'une fois basse et rauque.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Au lieu de répondre, Sylvian fit glisser ses mains plus bas sur le torse de Remus. Moony jeta un regard perdu à la créature, les joues rosies, mâchoire serrée.

_-_Ca... Ca suffit.

_-_Tu as entendu ? Lâche-le ! Lâche-le, ou je t'arrache les mains !

Mais le Faune se contenta de rire.

_-_Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Ca ne le dérange pas, tu sais... Je crois même que ça lui plaît...

_-_Tais-toi ! Si tu dis encore un truc de ce genre, tu vas...

Mais Sirius n'eut même pas besoin de s'énerver d'avantage. La pression sur ses poignets disparut soudain. James l'avait lâché.

James, en fait, avait tiré sa baguette et en menaçait le Faune, l'air mortellement sérieux.

_-_Temps mort. Pour tout le monde.

Il prit une grande inspiration, lutta pour retrouver son calme. Les autres le regardèrent sans broncher. Finalement, Prongs rangea sa baguette, au grand désespoir de Sirius.

_-_Bon... On va mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'exposer son plan.

_-_On va aller chercher ton ambroisie. Et on va laisser des troupes en retrait.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. Le coeur de Sirius manqua un battement. Sylvian poussa un cri de triomphe.

_-_Mais on ne va pas laisser qu'un seul soldat sur place.

James se tourna vers Peter, qui commença à pâlir à vue d'oeil.

_-_Wormtail, tu restes pour couvrir Moony, et t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien pendant qu'on est partis !

_-_M...Moi ?

_-_Eh oui, vieux frère... Ne sois pas déçu, je sais que tu mourais d'envie d'aller voir les sanguinaires troupes centauresques, mais il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie et reste avec notre compagnon blessés et incapable de se défendre...

Peter accepta sa mission immédiatement, un sourire de gratitude éternelle collé sur le visage.

Bon... Il fallait quand même reconnaître que cette fois, Prongs s'était surpassé ! Ce plan n'était presque pas foireux... Il était même assez brillant... Si on exceptait le fait que Sylvian paraissait tout de même très satisfait qu'on lui abandonne Remus. Peter ne ferait sans doute qu'une protection minime. Mais... C'était mieux que rien...

En fait, il ne restait qu'un seul mécontent dans le lot :

_-_Mais vous n'allez pas attaquer un clan de centaures à deux... Et je... je suis toujours capable de me défendre !

Comme Remus ne réussissait même pas à retirer les mains du Faune de son pull, sa remarque fut ignorée.

Ils se mirent en route d'un bon pas, et Sirius se faisait l'impression d'être un explorateur, un aventurier, et il réussissait sans trop se forcer à coller un sourire bravache sur son visage. Seulement... ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin pour ne plus entendre les protestations de Moony.

De plus en plus faibles, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Le sourire de Sirius glissa lentement de son visage.

Au final... Quitter la clairière fut une véritable épreuve.

A chaque pas, les jambes de Sirius devenaient de plus en plus raides. A chaque mètre franchi, la petite voix de la colère envahissait un peu plus son esprit.

Prongs s'était pas surpassé du tout, il avait encore eu une idée merdique, et ils avaient laissé Remus seul là-bas, et...

Il avait envie de retourner en arrière, et de se jeter sur le Faune, poings en avant, crocs à découvert.

Trois minutes après leur départ, il y eut un froissement dans l'air, il crut reconnaître un cri et c'en fut trop.

Malheureusement James réussit à l'intercepter avant qu'il aie fini son demi-tour, lui passa un bras autour des épaules, et le força à continuer.

_-_Allez, Pads... Tire pas cette tête... Il va rien leur arriver...

_-_Bien sûr qu'il arrivera rien à Peter !... Mais Remus ! Tu as vu ce pervers ! Il va se jeter sur lui et... Raaaah ! Je préfère même pas y penser !

_-_...A ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour Remus.

Sirius stoppa net.

Il y avait eu un quelque chose dans cette phrase qui...

_-_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans la semi obscurité, et Sirius était soudain furieux contre James, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces insinuations à deux balles et de quel droit Prongs prenait ça à la légère, pourquoi il s'inquiétait pas pour Remus, pourquoi lui il...

Et puis finalement, James se détourna avec un haussement d'épaules, et finit par répondre d'un ton presque désinvolte :

_-_Il va rien lui arriver, à ton précieux Remus, on va retrouver les centaures en dix minutes, on leur pique leur ambroisie, et on rentrera à temps pour sauver ses petites fesses.

Puis un nuage finit de masquer la lune, et l'ombre de James se tordit, se déforma, s'allongea... Un jeune cerf apparut soudain devant Sirius, et s'éloigna à grandes foulées.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de pester entre ses dents avant de se métamorphoser à son tour pour se lancer à la suite de James.

La colère retomba presque aussitôt.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour ça, dans le cerveau de Padfoot.

Il n'y avait de place que pour tous ces petits éclats de sensations, la puissance musculaire, le frisson qui parcourt sa fourrure, courir entre les arbres, plus vite que le vent, plus vite, et la terre sous ses pattes ; et l'impression que tous les soucis s'envolent...

Peter était vraiment stupide de se méfier des transformations animagus... Sirius, lui, ne regrettait pas une seule des nuits passées à déchiffrer les centaines de pages sur la Métamorphose avancée...

Il avait du respirer des dizaines de kilos de poussières et il avait eu pas mal de sommeil en retard, mais ça valait le coup. Rien que pour toutes ces sensations... Et... Quand Padfoot pouvait jouer avec le loup...! Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de lutter comme des chiots, après s'être poursuivis sur des kilomètres ! Il y avait cette montée d'adrénaline, l'excitation à l'idée qu'il chassait aux côtés d'une créature mortellement dangereuse...

Et puis surtout... il y avait eu la joie sans borne sur le visage de Remus.

Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revenir en arrière, abandonner sa forme Animagus.

C'était un trésor.

Un trésor qui s'avéra une fois de plus utile lorsqu'il leur fallut localiser la horde de centaures.

Vu l'odeur, la truffe de Padfoot n'aurait jamais pu les louper. Des relents musqués, mélange de forêt et d'énergie primitive, de transpiration et de peau...

Ils s'approchèrent lentement, en se fondant dans les omres. Les oreilles du cerf étaient aux aguets, tout son corps était tendu. Sirius avait spontanément adopté une démarche de prédateur, tête basse, épaules roulant sous la peau.

Ils se postèrent derrière un arbuste, d'où ils pouvaient avoir une vue imprenable sur les centaures rassemblés devant eux.

Une trentaine d'adultes, tout en muscles puissants, silhouettes épaisses... Ils étaient rassemblés en un cercle vague, parlant à mi-voix les uns avec les autres, l'air graves... Quelques rares femelles se tenaient légèrement en retrait, jolies créatures élégantes, semblant élancées et légères à côté des mâles du troupeau.

Padfoot et Prongs continuèrent de scruter la petite assemblée, à la recherche de l'ambroisie.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le poulain.

Il semblait n'avoir que quatre ou cinq ans pour ce qui était de son visage humain. Cela faisait comme un petit feu follet pâle qui se promenait parmi les silhouettes trapues des mâles du troupeau. Un petit feu follet qui portait autour de son torse une gourde de cuir.

Les deux animaux échangèrent un regard brillant.

Le poulain continuait de se faufiler entre les centaures, s'attirant quelques regards sévères. Une jeune femelle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de sabot, et l'attira un peu en arrière. Le visage de la femme semblait doux et calme. Ses seins étaient ronds, bien formés ; leurs mamelons se dressaient à cause du froid. Une longue cascade de cheveux blonds tombait sur ses épaules ; c'était la même couleur pure que celle des cheveux de l'enfant.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère et lui sourit gentiment pendant qu'elle brossait ses cheveux puis sa crinière. Les deux centaures s'assirent au sol pendant que la réunion continuait. De temps à autres, la mère levait un bras pour pointer une étoile, et dire quelques mots à son fils, qui hochait alors la tête d'un air grave.

Sirius crut qu'il allait hurler de frustration. A ce train là, ils en auraient pour la nuit à les regarder faire leur cirque... A côté de lui, Prongs avait l'air de mal supporter l'attente lui aussi. Le cerf piaffa d'un air tendu.

Il fallut attendre un quart d'heure.

Un grand mâle aux cheveux sombres quitta le cercle et poussa un long cri rauque qui fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Quelques femelles levèrent la tête ; d'autres sortirent au fur et à mesure de la forêt. Toutes s'approchèrent avec la même grâce digne.

La jeune mère jeta un regard préoccupé à son fils, mais l'enfant répondit d'un petit sourire apaisant. Il se releva sur ses pattes, faillit trébucher, mais finalement retrouva son équilibre et s'éloigna à petits bonds tandis que sa mère rejoignait le groupe des centaures adultes.

Il trottina entre les troncs noirs, le nez levé pour apercevoir les étoiles. Padfoot et Prongs se débrouillèrent pour le suivre aussi discrètement que possible. Certes, ils s'éloignaient du gros des centaures adultes, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à la vigilance du clan.

Le poulain, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation des étoiles, finit par arriver en haut d'une petite colline. Il faillit s'installer là, mais un nuage de minuscules chauves souris passa soudain au-dessus de sa tête, le tirant de sa rêverie. On entendit comme un petit rire, et l'enfant se lança à la poursuite de la nuée noire.

Il les suivit jusqu'à un petit cours d'eau qui courait silencieusement dans la forêt. Arrivé là, il se désintéressa des chauves-souris pour se consacrer à l'eau. Il avança jusqu'à la rive, plongea avec précaution ses sabots dans l'eau fraîche. Il sautilla un moment dans le ruisseau puis tenta de sauter de rocher en rocher surs ses pattes frêles. A chaque saut, il prenait mille précautions, hésitait quelques secondes, sautait un peu maladroitement puis s'autorisait un sourire satisfait et un brin soulagé.

Il s'amusa un moment avec les perles d'eau qui jaillissaient ici et là, puis finit par se lasser. Arrivé au sec, il s'ébroua et se laissa tomber près d'une souche d'arbre. Un bras croisé sous la tête, l'autre jouant avec des brins d'herbe, il se remit à regarder les étoiles. Sa gourde n'était plus accrochée à sa poitrine ; il sirotait doucement le jus sucré.

Padfoot poussa un grognement d'énervement. Bon sang, ce gosse ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ses étoiles ou quoi ? Il y avait quand même des trucs autrement plus intéressants, dans cette clairière : une petite dizaine de bâtons à peine pourris, plein de fougères où se rouler autant qu'on voulait, des trucs à l'odeur bizarre...

A côté de lui, Prongs émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un brâme très court. Il fallut quelques secondes à Padfoot pour réussir à comprendre le message que son ami voulait lui envoyer.

Là où ils étaient, le clan ne pouvait plus surveiller le gamin. Il était complètement vulnérable.

C'était le moment d'agir.

Deux clins d'oeil plus tard, l'opération « Gourde-napping » était lancée.

Le jeune centaure releva la tête dès que Padfoot avança vers lui. Le chien était presque aussi grand que lui. L'enfant cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe, un peu inquiet ; il releva rapidement les yeux vers les étoiles, chercha quelque chose dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils, puis reporta son attention sur le chien.

Padfoot enclencha sa technique de diversion numéro trois. Elle avait très bien marché sur Remus ; on pouvait espérer des résultats positifs avec un jeune centaure innocent.

Oreilles en avant, langue pendante, queue battant le sol comme un chiot, il devait avoir l'air aussi inoffensif qu'un jeune chiot. Sa victime ne se méfierait pas ; il réprima l'équivalent canin d'un rire machiavélique.

Le jeune garçon continuait de considérer le chien d'un air prudent.

Padfoot se pencha sur ses pattes avant et pleurnicha ; le gamin se laissa convaincre. Il lâcha sa gourde, se leva et approcha du chien pour le caresser.

Si tentante que fut la perspective de se faire gratter juste entre les deux oreilles, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Dès que l'enfant fut presque à portée de main, Padfoot s'écarta d'un bond. Le jeune centaure se figea, mais le chien poussa un petit aboiement pour l'inciter au jeu.

Le garçon n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'animal. Un sourire naissait lentement sur ses lèvres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le chien et l'enfant étaient embarqués dans une partie endiablée d' « attrape moi si tu peux ». Un jeu si passionnant que l'enfant avait complètement oublié sa gourde, abandonnée près de la souche d'arbre.

Prongs sortit lentement des fourrés pour approcher de la souche d'arbre.

Avec mille précautions, il s'avança vers la gourde.

Pencha la tête.

Saisit délicatement entre ses dents le cordon qui servait à retenir la gourde.

Il commençait à s'éloigner à petits pas quand les appels retentirent.

_-_Firenze ? Firenze, viens là, mon tout petit !

L'enfant tourna aussitôt la tête vers la silhouette de sa mère qui approchait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Prongs, figé en plein milieu de sa tentative de fuite discrète, le cordon de la gourde entre les dents.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, à peine troublé par le bruit des sabots qui se rapprochaient, puis l'enfant commença à ouvrir la bouche pour crier, et l'adrénaline déferla soudain dans les veines de Prongs et de Padfoot.

Ils décampèrent comme s'ils avaient eu les cinq brigades des enfers aux fesses.

Derrière eux, on entendait une jeune femme crier.

Ils filèrent, filèrent comme le vent, avalèrent les mètres comme des dératés, le coeur battant, longues enjambées, plus vivants que jamais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils repassèrent en forme humaine et s'effondrèrent au sol en pleurant de rire. James brandissait la gourde comme s'il s'agissait du Graal.

Entre deux hoquets de rire, il releva les yeux vers Sirius, lui lança un regard fier et extatique.

_-_On arrose ça ?

Sirius faillit se jeter sur James pour le serrer dans ses bras, son frère, son crétin et génial et unique frangin, son égal, son alter ego. Au lieu de ça, il répondit d'un sourire acéré, et se saisit de la gourde à son tour.

Ils échangèrent un regard presque solennel, et Sirius porta la main pour déboucher la gourde.

Ils n'osaient pas prononcer une parole, juste sourire et profiter de leur victoire et se sent...

Une branche craqua.

Juste devant eux.

A un mètre.

Ils relevèrent la tête, la gorgée des vainqueurs complètement oubliée. Ils se tendirent, scrutèrent les ombres devant eux.

Si c'était un centaure... Il faudrait se transformer le plus rapidement possible et courir en espérant le battre sur son propre terrain, sans effet de surprise... Ou alors... Ils avaient leurs baguettes, à près tout...

Les feuilles devant eux tremblèrent...

Ils portèrent lentement la main à leurs baguettes...

_-_Je vous ai retrouvé ! Merlin, merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je croyais que j'étais perdu, et je suis tout seul, et je crois qu'il y a une mandragore tout là-bas et...

Peter finit par arrêter son déballage de mots complètement stressé en se rendant compte que Sirius et James le fixaient comme s'il avait été un hippocampe hors de l'eau.

_-_Euh... James... ? J'ai... J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Mais James ne répondit pas, et se contenta de retomber en arrière avec un gros soupir de soulagement.

Ce qui laissait le champ libre à Sirius.

Il se releva lentement. Tout son corps semblait être de métal. Un feu blanc lui traversait l'esprit.

Il ne lâcha pas une seconde le regard de Peter. Le garçon déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sirius fit une tête menaçante histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Peter pâlit un peu plus.

_-_Peter... Où. Est. Remus ?

Peter lança un regard désespéré à James, commença à se ronger les ongles, et recula d'un pas. Sirius avança un peu plus, yeux plissés.

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé avec ce dégénéré, Peter.

Silence. Poussée de transpiration de Wormtail.

_-_Mais... Il a dit que... Que vous auriez sans doute besoin d'aide et... Que...

Sirius serra les dents.

_-_Tu es mort, Pete.

Mais au moment où il allait tirer sa baguette, un caillou plein de terre vint cogner contre son épaule. James le regardait d'un air impassible.

_-_Il a rien fait de grave. Et je vois pas pourquoi tu fais un bordel pareil parce que Remus est avec ce faune. Je vais finir par penser que...

James ne finit pas sa phrase. Ca n'était absolument pas nécessaire.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

Finalement, Sirius serra les poings et se détourna.

James ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, en direction de la clairière du Faune, il avançait et la colère battait à ses tempes, et les grands pas furieux se changèrent en une course rageuse et angoissée et violente.

Il s'élança, courut à perdre haleine, évitant branches basses et racines, se fiant à son instinct pour se repérer.

'Pas assez vite, c'est trop tard' disait chacun de ses pieds en frappant le sol. Et Sirius était incapable d'entendre autre chose.

Et puis...

Certains arbres lui parurent familiers.

Le chemin obliquait vers la droite. Il accéléra encore.

Son coeur battait trop fort. Sa gorge était sèche.

Il courut.

Il stoppa net, quelques mètres à peine avant l'entrée de la clairière.

Il demeura dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Spectateur. Ses membres refusaient de bouger. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand.

Remus se tenait au centre du théâtre d'arbres.

Agenouillé. Offert au regard.

Il y avait une large tache d'ombre étendue autour de lui ; il avait ôté son manteau, l'avait abandonné au sol.

Ses épaules et sa poitrine étaient nues, si blanches qu'elles en faisaient mal aux yeux. Marbrées de griffures rouges, comme des lignes tracées à l'encre.

Remus tremblait. Légèrement, juste un frisson, le froid. Ou peut-être autre chose.

La Lune jetait sur cette scène une lumière crue.

Sirius ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la silhouette maigre et pâle. Il resta là, paralysé, à boire les formes anguleuses et fines, le torse allongé...

Puis il vit l'Ombre.

Sylvian était à genoux, lui aussi. Derrière Remus. Son corps se moulait contre celui du loup. Sa tête était penchée en avant, nichée dans le cou du jeune homme. Ses lèvres bougeaient, murmuraient à l'oreille de Remus. Mais Sirius n'entendait que la caresse imperceptible du vent, qui se faufilait entre les feuilles.

Le frisson qui agita le corps de Remus résonna dans toute la clairière.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent. Il arrêta un instant de respirer ; il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

La bouche de Remus s'était soudain ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Ses poumons s'étaient gonflés comme si l'air lui manquait. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière.

Sa gorge était découverte ; on voyait saillir sa pomme d'adam. Ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes.

Sirius les fixa un moment. Et puis son attention fut attirée par un mouvement.

Des araignées sombres courraient sur la peau pâle. Sirius se tendit.

Serra les poings.

Les mains de Sylvian.

Ses doigts en train de traîner sur le corps de Remus.

De descendre toujours plus bas.

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius. Son cerveau était en feu. Le Faune... Ses mains...

...Remus...

Il ne pensa même pas à prendre sa baguette. Il se jeta sur eux en hurlant, et la rage brûlait son corps et son coeur.

Il frappa. Une seule fois.

Il eut la satisfaction d'entrevoir un éclair de sang vert pâle, le corps du Faune s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, puis un poids tomba contre son corps, le tira en arrière.

Il se débattit, il frappa dans le vide, toute sa haine se concentrait sur le Faune, à terre, la... la chose, ce type qui venait leur bousiller leur monde normal, le pervers qui avait visiblement pris son pied, le dégénéré qui le fixait en retour avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement, et ce petit sourire triomphant qui ne...

Puis quelque chose perça le brouillard de colère pure.

Remus.

Remus lui parlait. Remus... Remus lui criait de s'arrêter.

Sirius s'immobilisa.

Tout retomba dans le silence.

On n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs deux respirations, irrégulières, rauques, qui se croisaient, s'entrecoupaient, se mêlaient...

Sirius se rendit compte que Remus le maintenait collé contre lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose passa en lui sans qu'il puisse le maîtriser, un flux de sang brûlant, mais il entendit le reniflement moqueur du Faune, et il se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Remus resta sur place, les yeux posés sur Sirius, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Il ne disait rien.

Un souffle imperceptible et profond agita les arbres.

Sylvian étouffa un rire et se ramassa sur lui-même pour retrouver une position assise.

Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir tuer d'un seul regard.

_-_Je t'avais dit de pas le toucher, espèce de sale petite pour...

Mais le Faune se mit à rire, posa négligemment sa tête sur son bras, et le fixa de ses yeux moqueurs.

_-_J'ai proposé... Il a accepté. Il l'a voulu.

_-_Menteur !

Il voulait se jeter encore sur la créature, marteler son visage de ses poings, jusqu'à faire éclater ce sourire et ce yeux et ces insinuations stupides et...

Mais il ne put même pas faire un pas vers Sylvian.

On entendit un bruit froissé, une inspiration, et Remus apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, dressé entre lui et la créature, menton relevé, joues rouges, yeux rivés au sol. Il était toujours torse nu ; chaque fois que le vent murmurait, sa peau était parcourue de frissons.

_-_Sirius... Sirius, ça suffit !

La voix de Remus était un mélange angoissé de colère et d'embarras.

Sirius se figea. Quelque chose de glacé lui tordit la gorge, se mit à courir dans ses veines. ...Ce n'était pas possible... Remus ne pouvait pas prendre la défense de ce type... Il avait dû mal comprendre... Il... Il refusait de comprendre. Remus ne pouvait pas...

_-_Mais... Moony... Il... Il te...

Il lui lança un regard désespéré, espérant que cela suffirait à ce que Remus retrouve ses esprits. Mais le regard couleur miel resta obstinément fixé au sol.

Les joues de Remus prirent une teinte plus sombre. Il finit par baisser légèrement la tête ; ses yeux furent à moitié dissimulés par une ombre.

La douleur glacée se changea en colère. Sirius serra les poings.

Comment Remus pouvait-il se laisser... ?

Mais Remus ne se souciait déjà plus de lui.

Le jeune homme avait levé la tête, tendu, et s'était mis à fixer quelque chose, derrière l'épaule de Sirius.

Il y eut un bruit de tonnerre sec, et un cerf déboula dans la clairière, une gourde dans la gueule, un garçon cramponné à son encolure.

Peter se jeta presque à terre dès que Prongs se fut arrêté. Il recula de quelques pas, le teint très pâle, l'air presque nauséeux.

Le cerf resta un moment à regarder la clairière et ses occupants, puis frappa le sol d'un sabot avec impatience, s'avança vers eux, et ce fut soudain James qui se dressait devant eux, énervé et boudeur. Son regard passa de Sirius à Remus, toujours frissonnant, pour finir par tomber sur le sourire triomphant de Sylvian, nu et toujours légèrement excité, mais ne paraissant pas s'en soucier.

James eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Mais il haussa un sourcil.

La tâche rosée sur les joues de Remus prit une teinte plus prononcée encore.

Il regarda ses amis tour à tour, avec dans les yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la panique, finit par ne plus en supporter davantage, et battit en retraite pour aller récupérer ses vêtements tout en bafouillant un :

_-_Je... Il... Il me soignait... ! C'est tout... !

Alors seulement, juste avant que Remus ne réussisse à remettre son pull, Sirius eut le temps d'apercevoir la peau de l'épaule, là où s'étendait le croissant de chair presque à vif.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

A peine une cicatrice, une ombre qui était presque invisible à la lumière de la lune.

Sirius resta planté sur place, et il se sentait stupide, vaguement embarrassé, mais surtout, surtout, il y avait la colère qui ne voulait pas disparaître pour autant. Moony se foutait d'eux.

Sirius, lui, savait.

Il avait vu.

On ne lui ferait pas croire que la séance de tripotage n'était destinée qu'à la guérison.

Remus restait en retrait, leur tournait le dos, continuait de fixer le sol.

Et Sirius le regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant, et la scène qu'il avait surpris dans la clairière passait et repassait devant ses yeux, les frissons qui avaient agité le corps de Remus, la manière dont il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, l'arc qu'avait formé son corps à ce moment... Encore, et encore, les mêmes images, en boucle, à e devenir fou.

James eut un soupir d'impatience qui le tira de ses pensées.

_-_Bon. Puisque Paddie s'est bien fait des films et que tout est réglé...

Il lança la gourde d'ambroisie à Sylvian avec un soupçon de force brute, croisa les bras et attendit, sans quitter le faune des yeux.

Sylvian grimaça à peine en réceptionnant la gourde. Puis il déboucha la gourde, et le sourire revint, rayonnant, éclatant.

Il prit une longue gorgée, une gorgée qui souleva lentement sa pomme d'Adam, une gorgée qui envoya le liquide courir dans tout son corps, et soudain, ce fut comme si chacun de ses atomes était traversé de poussière d'or. Ca fit un éclat bref au milieu de la nuit, puis son corps reprit un aspect normal.

La lumière s'était concentrée dans ses pupilles ; ça faisait comme deux minuscules feu follets au milieu de la nuit.

James avait apparemment décidé d'ignorer l'étalage gratuit de magie... Il restait debout, bras croisés, à toiser Sylvian du regard.

Le faune leva sur lui son petit sourire extatique, et, derrière eux, son arbre fut agité d'un frisson.

Un petit éclat doré accrochait le regard, au milieu du feuillage.

Le collier de famille des Potter était suspendu à l'une des branches les plus basses.

James eut un geste de triomphe, un cri qui signifiait sa victoire.

Il courut vers l'arbre, Peter sur les talons, et Sirius l'observa un moment brandir le bijou, jouer les héros sous les clameurs adoratrices de Wormtail.

Et ce spectacle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie d'aller les rejoindre.

Sylvian restait là, assis par terre, à suçoter l'embout de la gourde. Des paillettes apparaissaient brièvement sur sa peau.

Remus restait à distance. Il avait tourné la tête vers James et Peter. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Sirius serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal. Sa voix était rauque, chargée de colère.

_-_Tu te trompes. Il n'est pas... comme ça.

Il y eut un petit bruit mouillé quand Sylvian détacha sa bouche de la gourde d'ambroisie.

_-_Oh si... Je peux te le garantir.

Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée. Encore de la poussière d'or. Puis...

_-_Ceux de ma race sentent ces choses là.

Sirius serra les dents, mais...

Mais...

Une petite voix, traîtresse, murmurait dans le fond de son esprit.

Il tenta de la faire taire.

Il n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

A côté de lui, il y eut un petit éclat de rire doré.

_-_De toute façon... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? Celui qui sent le loup a le droit de faire ses propres choix, non ? A moins que...

Sirius ne réussit pas à en supporter davantage.

Il n'avait pas le droit de frapper Sylvian pour le forcer à se taire.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir non plus, les planter tous là au milieu de la Forêt.

Il choisit la dernière alternative.

Il accueillit la transformation avec encore plus de bonheur que d'habitude.

Soudain, à travers les odeurs et les images et les sons qui emplissait le cerveau de Padfoot, tout devenait plus clair. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Rien.

Le chien courut vers James, James, l'Ami, le Vrai, le Frère, flaira le collier, et il fit fête à l'Ami parce qu'il avait retrouvé ce qui lui appartenait.

Il laissa Peter le gratter entre les omoplates, se retint même de grogner et de mordre quand le garçon se raccrocha à lui pour éviter de glisser encore une fois.

Il ignora soigneusement le Faune, laissa l'Ami se débrouiller avec cette chose à l'odeur trop étrange, laissa l'Ami remercier, plaisanter avec cette créature dangereuse, disaient tous les instincts de Padfoot.

Et finalement, sans que Padfoot ait eu besoin de s'occuper de rien, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Il marcha avec James pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut pour revenir jusqu'à l'école.

Une partie de son cerveau, la partie où s'était réfugié Sirius, l'obligeait à ne pas quitter James. Rester avec l'Ami.

Parce que derrière, juste derrière eux, était le Compagnon, celui à l'odeur trouble, aux caresses apaisantes.

Celui que Sirius refusait de regarder à nouveau. Pas ce soir. Pas dans cette forêt.

Plus tard.

Quand la tempête à l'intérieur de son crâne serait calmée.

Il resta sous forme canine cette nuit-là, même arrivé dans le dortoir.

Il ne consentit à rouvrir des yeux humains qu'aux petites lueurs du jour.

Quand il réussit à se mentir à lui-même.

A croire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

A penser que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

_---------_

_Je vais continuer._

_Même si je ne le voulais pas. _

_Mes jambes s'élancent, mes pieds s'avancent sur des chemins insoupçonnés. Mon corps tout entier voit la piste. Ressent chaque signe._

_Fermer les yeux ne sert à rien. Fermer les yeux ne reviendrait qu'à me torturer davantage. Me tuer à petit feu. Me perdre d'avoir suivi un chemin qui n'est pas le mien._

_Je vais continuer._

_Arpenter la route._

_Qu'importe ce qui m'attend à la fin._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ceci est donc la première partie du groupement de textes Louverie... Dès que l'ESC m'aura laissé le temps de respirer et que j'ai un we de libre, sans rien de prévu... On passera au second texte... Beaucoup moins drôle... ;;;;;;

En attendant, vous pouvez toujours aller voir les Bonus track préparées spécialement pour ce chapitre... !

Elles sont disponibles sur mon LJ et... Euh... Ah oui, au fait, j'ai finalement un LJ, maintenant... ;;; Bref... Suivez le lien ?

Il vous suffit de faire un copier coller de cette chose : 


End file.
